1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a heat exchanger apparatus having first and second heat exchangers arranged in a parallel configuration to receive a fluid to be subjected to a heat exchange operation with a serial heat transfer gas medium. The heat exchanger apparatus can be used as a radiator for a motorized vehicle, in particular a heavy vehicle intended for use in hot ambient environments.
2. Objects
An object of the disclosure is to provide a heat exchanger apparatus having a high specific cooling capacity that permits the use of hot ambient environmental air to maintain a vehicle engine below a critical engine overheating temperature, in particular within the limited spatial constraints yet high cooling demands imposed in the engine compartment of heavy vehicles such as armored fighting vehicles.
These and other objects may become increasing apparent by reference to the following description.